universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Polish Monarchy
Often reffered to as the Royal Family of Poland, '''the '''Poniatowski Dynasty or the Polish Crown, '''The '''Polish Monarchy is the constitutional monarchy of the Commonwealth kingdom of poland and the crowned territories. King Artur Augustus Poniatowski I became the king of poland in 2013 after his father passed away. He was coronated on Constitution day , May 3rd. The monarch and the immediate family of monarch undertake various ceremonial and state duties. However, the king has significant power in the running of the state as of the Reversion to the Constitution made after the deposing of the sobiech regime. The king in his actions however must be have his decisions ratified by parliament as being constitutional. The modern polish throne has little to no connection to any previous throne. The family is a cadet branch of the family of former king Stanislaw Augustus poniatowski, The writer of the May 3rd constitution. The current king was named for this king in respect to his middle name. There are two traditions in regards to the styling of the king of poland. If you are of noble birth, by rights one of the old houses of poland, You must adress the king as His most serene highness. However other people may simply adress him as His Majesty. Remarks like "Oi Kingy" are often considered unacceptable. Although the king is not without a sense of humor. Succession The laws of succession outlined by the acts of succession put in place when the modern monarchy was first founded by Jan Kucharzewski the law is based on an ammendment to pre partitional laws that stated that a king is elected through popular vote of the parliament. Who are in turn elected by the people. However a king may not be removed by anything but death or personal abdication of the throne. The ammendment to the laws stated that the crown of poland is passed down through the direct family line until there is no longer the ability to pass. In which a new king is elected from noble blood. This means that the crown may not be passed to a brother, or to a cousin or nephew. There has only been one change over of king through election in the current life of the monarchy however the popular vote of parliament was won by the kings brother, hence the royal line remained part of the same dynasty. Restrictions by Gender There are no formal restrictions by gender for the crown of poland, only that boys all come before girls in the line of succession. A peculiar part of the constitution states that a female may not Rule as queen and must rule as king. In polish law the term king refers to the supreme monarch and queen to their spouse, rather than gender roles. This is because of translation problems into english. Residences There are several royal residences in Poland that act as official residences in those countries however the Royal palace in warsaw serves as the official permanent residence of the royal family. The crown of polands residences are estimated overal to be worth around 4 Billion Zl. This estimate does not take into account the private residences of the poniatowski family, only those estates chartered to the crown directly by parliament(Sejm) Previous, future and current monarchs of the Poniatowski Dynasty *Last king of the polish lithuanian commonwealth Stanislaw Augustus Poniatowski. 1763-1795(Official reign) *First modern Poniatowski, Stanislaw Franciszek Poniatowski. 1913-1937 *Oldest son of Stanislaw, Karol Poniatowski. 1937-1958 *Brother of karol by popular parliamentary vote. Franciszek Stanislaw Poniatowski. 1958-1969 *Oldest son of Franciszek. Jozef Jacek Poniatowski. 1969-2013 *Artur Augustus Poniatowski(current)2013-Present *Arturs first son, Jacek, first in line to the throne. age 42 *Jaceks first son Blazej, second dependent in line to the throne age 18. Category:Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland Category:Polish Royal Family Category:EOEP2